


Are you Happy?

by Mister_Mag00



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Mag00/pseuds/Mister_Mag00
Summary: Rachel has an important Question to ask Quinn on their 1 year Anniversary. "That Kiss" Universe
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 31





	Are you Happy?

“Are you happy?” Rachel asked nervously  
“huh? What?” Quinn answered looking away from the television showing funny girl for the what must be the millionth time.

“Are you happy?” repeated Rachel “with me? Do I make you happy? You can be honest with me Quinn, we've been together for a year now and I know I can be more then a handful and difficult and well it occurs to me I've never actually asked you that and i can appreciate that maybe I don't and my idiosyncrasies are just to much to handle”

Confused, and slightly amused, both at the question and Rachel's ability to ask it in one breath, Quinn looked into Rachel's tearful eyes attempting to figure out what brought this on.

“Rachel,” sighed Quinn trying to formulate an answer, it had been a particularly difficult day and she really really wanted to avoid any kind of fight. “You know I am”

Quinn hated talking about her emotions, dreaded it really, it was the one thing she still kept somewhat guarded, even when around Rachel, the only person in the world she could ever be the person she always wanted to be around. Sitting up on her knees taking Rachel trembling hand into her own. It still amazed her after all this time how seamlessly they fit into each other

“Quinn” Rachel said interrupting her thoughts, “Quinn it's just that, I know you keep things guarded, I know, and understand, well I can never understand what it must have been like growing up in that house,and you've grown so so much since you've left all that behind and moved in with us, I just...” her voice breaking a little. “I can't imagine a day without you in my life and I need you to know how much you mean to me, how much I love you and how much this last year has changed me for the better.”

Smiling, Quinn slowly reaches up and move a loose strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear, then gently cupping her flushed cheeks in her hands.

“Rachel, my sweet Rachel” brushing away a tear “Before I met you, before that silly little club,before those impossibly short plaid skirts” Rachel giggles “I spent so much of my life pretending to be happy. Playing the part of the happy perfect daughter, the happy Cheerios Captain, the happy everything, I spent so much time acting that I can honestly say I didn't even know what happy was.”

Frowning Rachel responds tearfully “O Quinn”

Interrupting her Quinn Responds “Let me finish please, you know this can be difficult for me to talk about, but I trust and love you and I know I can open up to you”

Rachel's smile fills Quinn's soul with a warmth she never knew she could feel.

“I don't know what the future holds, no one does, I don't know what we will deal with and what the world will throw at us, but I can say, with complete trust and honesty, that the moment you kissed me in that auditorium, not only did I finally know what pure happiness felt like, but also what pure unquestionable love feels like as well. So when you ask me” Quinn kisses Rachel's cheek “Am I happy” then her lips ever so softly “I can say without an ounce of doubt in my heart that you Rachel Berry make me the happiest I have ever been, and with you by my side, the happiest I ever will be.”

“O Quinn” Responds Rachel this time with joyful tears in her eyes kissing her back “you have the soul of a poet”

Quinn smiles softly at the love of her life  
“you're damn right I do”

Gasping Rachel takes the Small throw pillow embroidered with Q+R on it and smacks Quinn on the arm “Language!”

Pausing, the two soulmates look each other in the eyes then burst into laughter, Quinn tackling Rachel onto the bed, “You are so going to get it Berry!”


End file.
